Finally I've found you
by vivi-rose
Summary: Annabeth left two years ago leaving only a note saying not to find her, a heartbroken Percy keeps searching until one day he finds her again. There's a really big surprise for him with her! Percabeth and kinda mushy! Better than it sounds...


**This is going to be a multi chapter fic and I hope you like it, I've never seen a Percabeth fic like this but I'm sure it's been done before, Yay cliché fic! I really hope you like it, it shouldn't be too cliché.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson**

**One week till House of Hades!**

**Ready for a mushy romance chappie?!**

A look of shock crossed his face as he stared into the piercing eyes of the women he had just walked into.

It had been a bad day today; he got fired from his job at the pet shop. But that was okay, he was only needed that job to help with his college and apartment money. It was really just for back up; his father had given him a lot of money already. But if he did run out, Percy didn't want Paul to end up paying for it; he had already bought him a car. Luckily he was going to college in the fall, to study marine biology; the car would be useful for going to and from his new apartment. It was amazing, to be honest, he didn't really need the money from the pet shop, as much as he hated taking money from his dad; it was a congratulations and birthday present. There was a lot of money in his bank account; the pet shop money was more, travel money. You see, his girlfriend, Annabeth had left unexpectedly and without warning two years before, she left behind, only a note saying not to find her. Percy hadn't taken it to heart, he was still searching.

"Annabeth." He breathed a small laugh at the sheer joy of seeing her after two years. Her eyes widened as she stares at the man she hadn't seen in what like forever. All he wanted to do was kiss her, but they were frozen, staring into each other's eyes. Annabeth tried to turn and run, but Percy grabbed by the arm, pulling her back towards him.

She pushed him away, "Percy, please just go." He looked at her, heartbroken once again.

"Why?" he whispered sadly, before she could answer, or run away, they were pulled out of their trances by a little girl tugging on the leg of Annabeth's grey skinny jeans. Annabeth was wearing a navy blue and white striped jumper and he could just see a small bit of the leather cord holding her camp beads. The girl was wearing a dark green dress and a black cardigan.

"Mommy, who's the man?" the little girl nervously asked, hiding her face behind Annabeth's leg and the mass of blonde curls on her head. Percy felt a pang of sadness in his heart, the small amount of hope slowly shattering and raining shards of glass into his stomach. She had moved on.

He looked down, tears threatening to fall. But when he glanced up again he caught a glance of the little girl's eyes. Her wide sea green eyes looked wise beyond her years, like Annabeth's. Suddenly he realized, as sea green met sea green, why her eyes were so familiar to him. In a sudden rush of déjà vu, he noticed the shape of the eyes, the way the little girl's nose curved, so different to Annabeth's and yet so familiar. Eyes widening in realization, he tries to speak but the words won't come out.

Annabeth gathered the girl up quickly in her arms, holding her protectively to her chest, "no-one honey, let's go." She turned to go, but stopped after hearing the agony and yet happiness in Percy's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Annabeth, what's her name?" He spoke quietly, sadly, suddenly sure of his realization. She took another step away but Percy couldn't lose her again, not when he was going to lose both of them, "How old is she?" Annabeth took another step away.

"Please don't ask me that." She said, trying to hide her tears from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked softly, with so much love in his voice.

"Because everyone would be disappointed, I was the smart one, the one always destined for greatness. Everyone looked up to me, us. I wanted to go to college, study architecture. I was never the one supposed to get pregnant at sixteen." She said sadly, "but I love her too much to regret it."

"No one would have judged you Annabeth." He took another step forward so he was right behind her, "I would have helped you raise her, you didn't have to do it on your own. I love you Annabeth, I never stopped loving you."

She turned falling into his arms careful not to crush their daughter between them, "I know that now, but at the time I thought you would leave me." She sobbed into his shirt while he comforted her like old times. He slowly pulled away, wiping a single solitary tear from Annabeth's cheek.

"Can I meet her properly, as her fath-" he choked up on the word. Annabeth smiled and Percy returned it.

"As my Daddy, you're my Daddy aren't you." The little girl finally spoke smiling, she was smart, just like her mother. Percy nodded and the girl's smile got even bigger, his own increasing tenfold. She reached out to him and he picked her up out of Annabeth's arms and her little arms locked around Percy's neck like she was never letting go. Percy buried his face in her neck, tears of happiness falling freely from his eyes.

"Percy Jackson, I would like you to meet Verity Bianca Jackson." Percy smiled sadly, glad about the middle name, the name of the girl he couldn't protect. "She's almost two years old, but she's already smarter than you," Percy laughed at that, believing it.

"I love you Wise girl." He said smiling now he had found his love that had been missing for so long, he had finally found his heart again.

"I love you too Seaweed brain."

"I love you too Verity, I'm always going to be here from now one."

"I love you too Daddy."

**Please review since it makes my day, even if you hate it, review with some constructive criticism.**


End file.
